Stuttgart bei Nacht
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Remus ist 23 und studiert für ein Jahr in Stuttgart. Eine Nacht in seinem Leben zwischen kellnern, Bonnie Tyler und einem Mädchen namens Doro...


_Disclaimer: Weder Remus noch Stuttgart noch Doro gehören mir und ich verdiene mit keinem der drei Geld ;)_

_A/N: _

**! Moons (moony4ever) hat GEBURTSTAG !**

_Na du altes Etwas ;) Das hier ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Bin leider nicht so kreativ wie du und daher wirds kein Mehrteiler sondern ein One-Shot, aber ich hab mich bemüht Welpenblick und der gute Wille zählt, hab ich mir sagen lassen._

_Hoffe es gefällt dir und du erkennst eine gewisse Doro ein bisschen wieder ;)_

_Schön feiern, brav bleiben, viel Gesundheit und alles Liebe zur magischen Volljährigkeit ;)_

**Also, wir haben das Jahr 1983 (ich wollte etwas nach dem ersten Krieg und 83 hatte so geile Musik °gg°) und Remus, der damit knackige 23 ist, hat sich für eine Zeit aus England verabschiedes, um ein Studienjahr in Deutschland, genauer in Stuttgart zu verbringen. Der hier erwähnte Tag ist die Nacht vom 7. auf den 8. Juli (Donnerstag auf Freitag, ich hab recherchiert ;) ), die Remus in Gesellschaft einer jungen Studentin namens Doro verbringt (nein NICHT Dora! Das O hinten ist ganz bewusst und KEIN Tippfehler ;) ). **

_Musik: Oh ja, diesmal der Sound von 1983!_

_Anfangs eine Runde "I'm still standing" von Elton John, extra laut._

_Danach Bonnie Tyler "Total Eclipse of the Heart", sehr geil und bitte auch laut!_

_Nicht vergessen: "Straight from the Heart". Der Meister Bryan Adams persönlich :)_

_Und zum krönenden Abschluss: "We've Got Tonight". Das Original von Kenny Rogers und Sheena Easton. _

* * *

Ich steige die drei ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter auf die Straße. Die Tür zum Café fällt hinter mir ins Schloss. Es ist erst acht Uhr, der Abend also noch jung und meine Gedanken fliegen schon mir voraus nach Hause zu meinen Arithmantikaufzeichnungen der heutigen Lesung. Die gewonnene Zeit muss schließlich genutzt werden. 

Normalerweise würde ich jetzt nämlich noch bis elf oder zwölf Uhr kellnern. Aber Herbert macht das Café heute schon früher zu, damit er noch den Nachtzug zu seiner Schwester nehmen kann, die morgen heiratet.

Es ist warm, schließlich ist es Anfang Juli. Das Gewitter von heute Nachmittag hat sich verzogen. Keine Wolke ist mehr am Himmel zu sehen.

Die Tür hinter mir schwingt erneut auf. Doro hüft die Stufen zur Straße hinunter und lächelt mich an. Sie kellnert auch hier, übernimmt oft meine Schicht, einmal im Monat, wenn ich wieder "meine kranke Mutter besuchen gehe."

"Na.", sagt sie und bleibt neben mir stehen. "Was machen wir beiden Hübschen mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Wir?"

"Ja klar.", lacht sie. "Oder siehst du hier sonst noch jemand?"

"Aber.."

"Nichts aber!", unterbricht sie mich und hakt sich bei mir unter. "Du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit über deinen Büchern. Du musst auch mal raus, das Studentenleben genießen!" Sie legt den Kopf schief und schiebt die Unterlippe nach vorne. "Bitte Remus. Ich hab doch morgen Geburtstag."

Sie weiß verdammt genau, dass sie mich mit diesem Blick zu fast allem überreden kann. So auch diesmal. Ich seufze. Also keine Arithmantikstunden heute. Sie grinst und zieht mich mit sich die Straße entlang.

Das Lokal, in das sie mich keine zwei Straßen weiter hineinschiebt, ist brechend voll mit Menschen, obwohl wir Donnerstag haben. Wir schieben und schubsen uns durch die Menge und ergattern schließlich doch noch einen Tisch ziemlich weit hinten. _"Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid" _brüllt mir jemand aus dem nahen Lautsprecher ins Ohr. Doro fragt mich was ich trinken möchte und verschwindet dann, um uns etwas an der Bar zu besorgen.

Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Leute schweifen. Die meisten sitzen so wie ich an kleinen Tischen zusammen. Andere lassen den Abend auf der kleinen, engen Tanzfläche ausklingen. Keiner von ihnen kommt mir bekannt vor. Warum auch? Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier. _"I'm still standing after all this time"_ schreit mir der Mann im Lautsprecher weiter ins Ohr und ich erkenne schließlich Elton John in ihm.

"Hier." Doro hat es geschafft an unseren Tisch zurückzukehren und stellt meine Cola vor mir ab. "Geht aufs Haus.", sagt sie zwinkernd und setzt sich. "Geburtstage zahlen sich doch manchmal aus. Vor allem wenn man den Lokalbesitzer kennt." Wieder lächelt sie, nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail und wirft nun ihrerseits einen Blick auf die Menge um uns.

Doro ist hübsch, auch im schummrigen Licht des Pubs und auch, wenn sie den Hals reckt, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Monaten auf einer Party kennengelernt. Damals war ich noch nicht lange in Stuttgart und die einzigen, die ich kannte, waren Günther und Markus, meine beiden WG-Mitbewohner. Die beiden haben mich auch zu dieser Party mitgenommen, haben sich aber ziemlich schnell anderswo Unterhaltung gesucht. Und irgendwann stand Doro neben mir.

Wir haben uns gut unterhalten, über alles mögliche geredet. Poitik, Literatur, Musik, das Studium. Sie studiert irgendetwas Kreatives an der muggelseite der Uni hier in Stuttgart. Unterbrochen wurde das Gespräch nur gelegentlich von Versuchen ihrerseits ein paar ihrer Freunde davon abzuhalten betrunken in den Pool zu springen.

Es war ein sehr netter Abend. Ich hab mich dann aber doch nicht getraut nach ihrer Nummer zu fragen und dachte eigentlich, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Als sie dann bei Herbert im Café plötzlich vor mir stand, hätte mich beinahe der Schlag getroffen.

Ich mag Doro. Ich mag ihre erfrischende, freundliche Art und ich mag es, wenn sie mich zum Lachen bringt mit irgendeiner Imitation eines furchtbaren Cafébesuchers oder irgendeiner witzigen Geschichte. Und das kommt ziemlich häufig vor.

"Ziemlich voll hier, findest du nicht?", fragt sie und nimmt noch einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Ich nicke nur. Eine Weile rührt sie mit ihrem Stohalm in ihrem Glas herum, dann sieht sie mich an. "Ich kenn dich jetzt schon ein paar Monate, aber wirklich wissen tue ich nichts über dich."

"Du kennst meinen Namen. Und du weißt, dass ich aus einem Ort in der Nähe von Wales stamme. Und dass ich Verwandte in der Schweiz habe.", sage ich und grinse.

Doro lacht. Ich mag den Klang ihres Lachens. "Nicht solche Dinge, Remus. Kleinigkeiten, Details."

"Wie zum Beispiel?"

"Warum du dir gerade Deutschland ausgesucht hast für ein Studienjahr. Wie um Himmels Willen du ausgerechnet darauf gekommen bist Mathematik und Altgriechisch zu studieren. Wie das Mächen aussieht, dass zu Hause auf dich wartet. Was deine Freunde so treiben."

Ihre Augen strahlen, aber ich schaffe es nicht diesem Stahlen standzuhalten und blicke stattdessen in die Dunkelheit meiner Cola. "Deutschland hat sich ergeben.", sage ich und sie beugt siche ein wenig weiter zu mir herüber, um mich über Elton John hinweg verstehen zu können. "Genauso die Studienrichtungen. Und ein Mädchen gibt es nicht."

"Und deine Freunde?"

Ich drehe das Glas in meiner Händen hin und her. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", sage ich ohne sie anzusehen.

"Schon gut.", sagt sie und klingt kein bisschen verletzt. "Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das okay."

"Danke.", sage ich und nehme einen großen Schluck Cola. Über den Rand meines Glases hinweg kann ich sie Lächeln sehen.

"Oh! Hör doch!", ruft sie so plötzlich, dass ich beinahe mein Glas fallen gelassen hätte. Die ersten Tackte eines neuen Liedes kommen aus dem Lautsprecher, dicht gefolgt von Bonnie Tylers einzigartiger Stimme. "Ich liebe dieses Lied.", stahlt sie. "Tanz mit mir, Remus."

"Pardon?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden.", lacht sie, schnappt sich meine Hand und ich stolpere hinter ihr her auf die Tanzfläche. Ich war nie ein guter Tänzer. Das letzte Mal habe ich auf meinem Abschlussball getanzt und das, was ich dort fabriziert habe, hatte den Titel "Tanz" auch nicht wirklich verdient und ist außerdem bereits fünf Jahre her. Ich habe also, gelinde gasagt, keine Ahnung.

Wir finden ein nicht ganz so vollgestopftes Plätzchen auf der Tanzfläche. Grinsend legt sich Doro meine Arme um die Hüften und schlingt ihre um meinem Hals. "Keine Sorge.", flüstet sie in mein Ohr und ich kann ihren Atme an meiner Wange spühren. "Ich führe."

_And I need you now tonight, And I need you more than ever_ schallt Bonnies raue Stimme durch den Raum und Doro beginnt sich im Takt der Musik zu wiegen und ich überlasse ihr einfach die Führung und mich der Musik.

Ihr Körper so nah an meinem ist ungewohnt, lässt aber mein Herz trotzdem schneller schlagen. Das tanzen läuft erstaunlich gut, wenn ich damit beschäftigt bin an andere Dinge zu denken.

Als das Lied verklingt habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. "Können wir woanders hingehen?", frage ich Doro. "Irgendwohin, wo wir ungestört sind. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

Doro sieht mich mit großen Augen erstaunt an. "Es gibt einen Park in der Nähe." Ich nicke und gemeinsam verlassen wir das überfüllte Pub.

---

Der kleine Park ist menschenleer und finster. Wir setzen uns auf eine der grünen Parkbänke, die auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen haben.

"Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, muss auf jeden Fall unter uns bleiben, versehst du?"

Sie nickt.

"Diese Information ist unerlässlich um alles zu verstehen, was ich dir danach erzählen möchte. Mein ganzes Leben in England dreht sich darum."

Wieder nickt sie.

"Gut.", sage ich. "So ersparen wir uns Unannehmlichkeiten mit dem Ministerium."

"Ministerium?", fragt sie.

"Ja.", antworte ich schlicht. "Eigentlich bin ich an das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der internationalen Zaubervereinigung gebunden, aber hier in Deutschland wir das noch nicht so streng gehandhabt und solange du es nicht an die große Glocke hängst..." Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Hemdärmel und richte ihn auf eine Blüte eines nahen Strauches. "Accio." Die Blüte schwebt unter dem faszinierten und gleichzeitig etwas geschockten Blick Doros auf mich zu. Ich pflücke sie aus der Luft und reiche sie ihr.

"Du...du bist ein...ein..."

"Zauberer. Ja."

Eigentlich erwarte ich, dass sie jetzt aufsteht, mich für verrückt erklärt und davonstürmt, ohne je wieder auch nur ein Wort mit mit zu wechseln. Doch sie bleibt sitzen. Ihr Blick findet von der Blume in ihren Händen zurück zu mir, sieht mich direkt an mit diesen wunderschönen grauen Augen, die abends immer ein wenig mehr blau und morgens mehr grün wirken.

"Wow.", kommt es über ihre Lippen.

"Mehr oder weniger.", sage ich. "Auch Magie hat Grenzen."

Und ich erzähle ihr von magischen Gesetzen, Sprüchen und Flüchen. Von Zaubertränken und Arithmantik. Doro ist eine großartige Zuhörerin, die nur gelegentlich Zwischenfragen stellt, und so erzähle ich immer mehr. Von Hogwarts und meiner Schulzeit. Von Sirius, James und Peter. Vom Unsinn, den wir unter McGonagalls Nase getrieben haben. Von James' fruchtlosen Versuchen bei Lily zu landen. Doro lacht und ich grinse vor mich hin.

Ich erzähle ihr von den neuen Möglichkeiten, die die Animagigestalten meiner Freunde für uns ermöglichten. Von James' riesigem Geweih und Sirius' ausgelassenen Art Sonntag morgens in seiner Hundegestalt durch die Betten zu toben, um James, Peter und mich zu wecken.

Doro lacht auch diesmal und fragt mich nach meiner Animagusform.

"Ich habe keine.", antworte ich zögernd.

"Warum?", will sie wissen. "Deine besten Freunde schon, aber du nicht? Das ergibt keinen Sinn, Remus."

"Nun.", beginne ich langsam, unschlüssig wie ich es ihr erklären soll. "Sie wurden im Grunde meinetwegen Animagi."

Doro sieht mich fragend an.

"Um mir zu helfen. Sie wollten mir Gesellschaft leisten."

Noch immer dieser Blick.

"Damit sie auch bei mir sein konnten, wenn der Vollmond kam. Ich -". Ich schlucke und betrachte den Zauberstab in meinen Händen, den ich hin und her drehe, nervös wie ich bin. "Ich bin ein Werwolf."

Stille folgt meinen Worten. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Die Sache mit der Magie ist ja noch zu glauben, wenn man sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Aber spätestens jetzt wird sie glauben, dass ich mir einen Spaß mit ihr erlaube.

"So...so wie im Kino...in den Filmen?"

Ich sehe auf und in ihr Gesicht, das kein bisschen Abscheu zeigt, sondern nur ein wenig Unsicherheit.

"Ich...ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen."

"Tut es weh? Die...Verwandlung?"

Ich nicke und erzähle ihr ein bisschen über das Leben als Werwolf, über meine Eltern und Wales. Dann über Dumbledore, ohne den ich heute nicht auf dieser Parkbank sitzen würde, und über den magischen Teil der Uni.

Dann will sie wissen, was aus den anderen Rumtreibern geworden ist. Und ich erzähle ihr von Lily und James, von Harry und schließlich von Voldemort, von Krieg und Verrat und von Tod und Askaban. Die Worte kommen erstaunlich leicht über meine Lippen, fast ohne mein zutun. Ich sage ihr, dass ich der Letzte bin, der einzige, der aus der Gruppe noch über ist. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich diese Tatsache offen zugebe, vor andere und vor mir selbst. Und mit diesen Worten spüre ich Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Ich versuche sie wegzublinzeln.

Doro legt einen Arm um mich und zieht mich näher und im nächsten Moment finde ich mich in einer schützenden Umarmung, meine Stirn an ihrer Schulter. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrem dunkelbraunen Haar und schluchze wie ein Kind und komme mir dabei gleichzeitig unglaublich erlöst und unglaublich idiotisch vor. Doro sagt kein Wort, hält mich einfach nur und streicht mir sanft durch mein Haar und wartet, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe.

Dann sitzen wir eine Weile nur still nebeneinander, mein Kopf an ihrer Schulter, und sehen uns die Sterne an.

"Danke.", flüstert sie auf einmal.

"Wofür?", frage ich verwirrt.

"Das du mir das alles erzählt hast.", sagt sie. "Und für dein Vertrauen. Das bedeutet mir viel."

"Ich habe zu danken.", sage ich, schließlich bin auch ich derjenige, der für die Nässe ihres T-Shirts verantworlich ist. Ich sehe sie an und versenke meinen Blick in ihren Augen.

Ich möchte, dass dieser Augenblick nie endet, jetzt, an dem ich ihren grauen Augen ertrinken darf.

Die Glocken einer nahen Kirche beginnen zu läuten und sie bricht den Blickkontakt, sieht auf ihre kleine Armbanduhr und lächelt. "Mitternacht.", sagt sie. "Ich hab Geburtstag."

"Happy Birthday.", sage ich. Dann tue ich das wohl unerwartetste in meinem ganzen Leben - ich küsse sie. Einfach so. Ohne über die Folgen nachzugrübeln. Ich tue es einfach. Und es erschreckt mich fast zu Tode.

Als ich wieder von ihr ablasse starre ich sie an, als hätte _sie _mich eben überrascht, nicht umgekehrt. Doro lacht. "Muss ich mich jetzt darauf einstellen jedes Mal von dir so angesehen zu werden, wenn du mich küsst?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ob du mich jedes Mal so ansehen wirst wie einen Alien. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass mein Freund mich so ansehen sollte."

Freund? Ich glaube mein Hirn setzt gerade aus. "Aber...aber du...ich meine ich bin -"

Doro unterbricht mich auf nonverbale, jedoch sehr eindrucksvolle Weise, die keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldet, und ich spüre meine "Zu arm, zu gefährlich, du hast etwas besseres verdient"-Schutzmauer bröckeln und schließlich einstürzen wie ein schlecht gebautes Kartenhaus. Doro kann sehr überzeugend sein.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüstere ich an ihre Lippen und wieder überrasche ich mich damit, denn ich meine es tatsächlich so. Doro lächelt und vergräbt ihre Hand in meinem Haar, bevor ihre Lippen wieder mit meinen verschmelzen.

Wie es aussieht werde ich mein Aufenthalt in Deutschland noch eine Weile verlängern...Natürlich nur wegen des Studiums...


End file.
